Werewolves
by Inuyashalover2006
Summary: Kagome and Souta are mutt werewolves that are going on a trip by plane, where they meet Inuyasha, A silver weredog. But what happens when their plane crashes and they're stranded on an island?


Chapter 1: Plane Ride

A wolf looking silver werewolf and a wolf looking black werewolf slept on the rug in the living room. The silver werewolf yawned, showing her fangs and pink tongue. Opening her left silver-blue eye, she looked up to her sleeping master. He was an old man that was in his late 70s. The werewolves were his pets. The old man called Suskie, found the werewolves wounded as pups on the streets. He took them in and took care of them. As he got older, the werewolves took care of him as their own pup or elder. The silver werewolf is 3 years old and is very friendly unless threatened as the black pup was 1 year old and he was also friendly unless threatened. The silver werewolf's name is Kagome as the black werewolf pup's name is Souta. Kagome and Souta now takes care of the old man because he's having a hard time taking care of himself.

Getting up, Kagome walked up to his sleeping form. Souta woke up and did the same. He jumped up on the arm rest of the couch his master was sleeping on and gently slid his head under Suskie's left arm. Kagome slid her head under his legs. Souta gently got off the couch, taking Suskie down with him on a big pillow. He landed softly on it. Souta and Kagome then grabbed the ends of the pillow and gently dragged it into Suskie's room. Once in the room, they pulled the pillow to the bed. Kagome dropped her end and jumped on the bed and grabbed the collar of Suskie's shirt. Souta jumped up and did the same and they both pulled him up into the bed. Pulling back the covers, Kagome set Suskie in the bed and Souta put the covers on him and tucked him in. Suskie smiled in his sleep and said thank you to the two werewolves, making them smile heart warmingly. The two fell asleep on the foot of the bed, side by side. For the next day was going to be a big day.

In the morning-

The alarm clock went off, causing Kagome and Souta to wake up. The two stretched and walked out of the room quietly, not to wake Suskie. They both ran into the kitchen and opened the cabinet with their muzzles. Kagome then pulled out a bag of Kibbles 'n Bits. She dug her head into the hole and ate. Souta waited patiently to eat her fill for his turn. After the two had breakfast, they woke Suskie up and pulled some clothes out. Kagome pulled out pair of blue shorts as Souta pulled out a babyblue and white striped shirt. Suskie put the clothes on and gave the two a treat. "Ok you two. You have to stay in a cage but I made it big just for you. I hope you're excited to go to Hawaii." Suskie said sweetly at his beloved wolfdogs. The two wolfdogs wagged their tails and barked happily. After eating breakfast, Suskie attached the leashes on Kagome's and Souta's collars and they all left to the air port.

The Airport-

Suskie put Kagome and Souta in a cage as big as a dog house and the workers put it in the back where the rest of the animal cages were. They felt the plane moving as it took off in the air. As they flew, Souta got a stomach ache. "Kagome, I don't feel good." He said wearily. Kagome looked at him. "Just lie down and stay close to me. It always works." She said with a smile. Souta did as he was told and in an instant, he felt better but he stayed where he was and fell asleep with a small smile on his face. A silver dog looking weredog across from growled lowly in jealousy. 'Why am I acting like this? I don't even know her!' He thought. Looking at Kagome, he smirked. "Hey, why are you treating him like that?" He asked. Kagome looked up to meet honey gold eyes. She looked at him boredly. "Because he's my little brother. By the way, the name's Kagome." "Inuyasha." Kagome nodded before laying her head down.

Inuyasha smirked. "So, you're a mutt I can see." Kagome's silver-blue eyes snapped open and she growled. "I am no mutt!" "Yes you are." "Don't call me a mutt!" "Why, so you could keep your pride as a canine!" Kagome snarled fiercly at him. "Wench, you need to learn that full breds don't take mutts." "I am not a wench or a mutt you bstrd! "Feh, I bet you're parents are so weak that my mother can kill them with one forepaw, and my parents are 15 years old!" "Well, atleast you have parents!" That stunned Inuyasha. Kagome made her ears droop as she turned around and laid down. Inuyasha faced her back in guilt. 'I... I never knew...' Of coarse you didn't! You just now met her! 'What the? Who are you!' I'm you! 'Sure, just get out of my head.' No. 'Why!' Because I live here. But you got to clean you head. Boy, it's as messy as a pig pin! 'Hey, take that back!" _No answer_ 'Can you hear me?' _No answer_ '...Dmn...'

All of a sudden, They all felt something jerk, making Kagome, Inuyasha and Souta jerk out of their cages. They all looked around in panic. "What's happening?" "I think the engine is failing!" "We're all dead!" Souta ran around in circles. The plane jerked again, causing the door to snap open. Souta almost fell out but Kagome grabbed the scruff of his neck in her fangs. She dug her claws in the metal, making a screeching noise. Her chest down dangled out of the opening as she hung on to the edge with her claws. Inuyasha slowly crept over to her on his stomach. "Kagome!" "Forget about me! Get Souta back in!" Inuyasha nodded nervously as he grabbed Souta's left furry clawed hand or 'forepaw' with his right forepaw and pulled him in. He reached for Kagome but she already slipped. She howled strongly and loud as she fell, clawing in the air for something to grab. "KAGOME!" Souta and Inuyasha yelled. Souta got in a pouncing position and lept out of the opening and towards Kagome. Inuyasha did the same. Kagome saw them before she splashed into the water.


End file.
